


The Proposal

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Season/Series 11 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been patient with Cas after saving him from Lucifer but true feelings come out after a heated argument</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

Dean laid back on the hood of his Baby sipping a cold beer and staring up at the clear night sky. He needed to get out of the bunker. He needed some air. He needed to be alone with his own thoughts for a couple hours. 

Sam and Cas assumed he was just going to crash on the sofa and watch Dr. Sexy reruns when they left to see some foreign film with subtitles. He had other plans. Dean hadn't been alone like this in a long time. He hadn't really spent a minute apart from Cas in weeks. Not that he minded. The second he got his angel back from Lucifer he whisked him away to the safety of the bunker. 

Cas barely spoke those first few days. He tried to shut himself off in his room. Dean refused to let him. He followed him everywhere and sat in silence with Cas for hours. Sometimes they just read to themselves in one of the libraries or they watched television in the den. Lucifer had taunted Sam for months after his possession. Dean stayed visible so Cas could focus on him if those thoughts started creeping in.

"I'm not a child, Dean. I don't require a babysitter," Cas had told him bitterly. He didn't even look at Dean. He'd kept his eyes on the television.

"I know that, Cas. You're one of thee strongest men I know. But if your dick brother tries to crack your coconut I'm gonna be right here to tell him to fuck off." Dean didn't look away from his book either.

"You don't trust me. I made a decision and you disagreed with it. You risked your life to undo everything I did to save you." There was a growl in Cas' already gravelly voice.

"Not any different than you and Sam getting rid of the mark," Dean countered. He knew Cas was trying to find the right button to push to engage him and get him to storm off in a huff. 

"Since we no longer have Lucifer as a weapon your time would be better spent finding another way to defeat Amara."  
Dean calmly marked his place and set the book down. "Saving you is more important than Amara."

"Why, Dean? All I am is a tool, a weapon you 'need' in a battle. Now I'm useless and expendable again so thanks for that." Cas' voice was full of sarcasm and contempt. There was finally a spark of life. If he was angry he was still fighting. 

"I don't know where you got that bullshit from but it stops now. If you think you're expendable you're a fucking moron. I don't leave you behind. You push me away." Dean's composure was gone. He'd held it together as long as he could. "I'm done letting you."

Dean snatched the book out of Cas' hands and threw it against the wall. He grabbed a couple fistfuls of shirt and yanked Cas up to his feet. He didn't mean to be so rough but he had to snap Cas out of it. He pulled him into a tight hug and refused to let him go. "No more leaving, Cas."

They stood like that until Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and let his emotions out. "She said I was expendable. I used to command a garrison and now I'm lower than an accountant. Amara treated me like a Post-it note. I wanted to mean something again." He cried into Dean's shoulder. Dean's hand came up to gently stroke Cas' hair as he swayed them in a comforting rock.

"You mean everything thing to me. I...I love you, Cas." A single tear went down Dean's cheek. 

"I love you too, Dean."

"I should have told you so many times, Cas. When we were in purgatory, when you came back...I was so scared. I'm still scared." Dean whispered. He was afraid to let Cas go and see his face. Did Cas even know what kind of love Dean was talking about?

"Of what?" Cas did pull back a little. He looked at Dean so innocently with those beautiful blue eyes.

"That you don't love me the way I love you. I'm lost here, Cas. I've only felt like this a couple times my whole life." His lips were just inches from Cas'. He struggled with the urge to close the distance and finally know what they felt like, tasted like.

"I've loved you since I first saw your soul, Dean. And I fell in love somewhere along the way. I thought about changing my vessel and then one day you told me, 'don't ever change.'"

"It's you, Cas. Your wild sex hair, the way your eyes crinkle at the corners when you smile, the way this warm, wonderful feeling goes through my whole body when you touch that spot on my arm, how I get butterflies in my stomach when you say my name..." Dean trailed off. He could stand there and list a million reasons why he fell in love with a fallen angel. He'd been over them in his head when he'd struggled to define his feelings. 

Cas continued to look into Dean's eyes with wonderment. What Dean was saying...it was everything he'd longed to hear. He panicked. What if this wasn't real? What if Lucifer was still in his head playing cruel games with him? 

Dean saw the change of expression and acted quickly. He pressed his lips to Cas'. It was sudden and awkward but he could feel the tension melt away from Cas. Dean broke away so he could make a better attempt. This time Cas parted his lips slightly to invite Dean to deepen the kiss. He tasted like honey.

They were softly moaning into it when Sam came to check on them. He'd expected to find them still sitting on opposite sides of the room with their noses buried in books. His audible gasp was enough to startle them.

"Sorry guys. Don't let me interrupt. Just wanted to know if pizza was okay for dinner." Sam's face was a little flushed but he couldn't fight the broad smile spreading across his face. Dean and Cas. Deanstiel? No, Destiel. 

"Jeez, Sammy. You need to start wearing a bell or something." Dean scolded him. He'd finally experienced the kiss he'd fantasized about and the moment was interrupted by his little brother. Then he realized Sam wasn't the least bit shocked to see him making out with Cas. "Wait, you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? You've been pining over him for years. I'm glad it's finally happening. So, pizza okay?" Sam wanted to hug them both for looking adorably clueless.

"I'm good. Cas?" 

"I'm in the mood for sausage." 

Dean turned bright red and buried his face in Cas' shoulder. Sam just burst into laughter until he was gasping for air and had to leave the room.

"What is so amusing about my pizza topping preference?" Cas asked.

"I'll explain it later, Cas. Let's go get a beer and we'll talk some more while Sam's gone. We're going to have to revisit the personal space conversation."

"Why is that, Dean?" Cas assumed after their kiss they wouldn't be distancing themselves anymore.

"Because I am officially revoking that rule. And possibly the shower rule and the watching over me when I sleep rule." Dean released him from the embrace but slid his hand down Cas' arm and laced their fingers together. For the first time in months Cas was smiling.

It was another couple weeks before they worked up the nerves to spend the night together. They'd gotten comfortable with being openly affectionate and it was nothing for them to cuddle on the sofa with Sam in the recliner and watch movies or television. They stayed up late kissing and tallking. It felt right to not rush things. 

Cas broached the subject first. "Dean, I think I'm ready to be intimate with you," he'd said one night after Sam had turned in. They had just lain down on Dean's bed.

"Are you sure about this, Cas? I mean, I want our first time together to be special. I don't know exactly what to do." Dean knew the basics and he knew what he liked in bed but he wasn't sure how how that would translate to Cas.

"I did some research. I know we require lubrication, which you already have, and preparation before intercouse. I was led to believe it would be uncomfortable at first but then quite pleasurable. Oral sex seems simpler and without discomfort but I want to make love."

"Research, huh? If you watched porn I hope it was on Sam's computer," Dean joked.

"Actually there are several books on human sexuality in the library. Would you like to read them as well?"

"Maybe, but we don't have to jump into anything. Sex is such more than penetrating your partner. We can take our time, get to know each other's bodies and what each other likes. It still counts as making love if we just touch each other. And we haven't even talked about who tops and who bottoms."

"We should both experience it before we decide. But I know what I want, Dean. I want to look up at you, to feel your weight and warmth on me, to give myself to you. Please, Dean. I want you." Cas moved in for a passionate kiss. 

He pulled Dean over and on top of him. Until then they had stayed on their sides, kissing and caressing on equal ground. Now Cas could feel Dean's desire pressing into his hip.

"I love you," he breathed into Dean's ear.

"I love you, Cas," Dean responded. He was all nerves but he was willing to let his lover guide him. He started in on the obvious part of undressing the other man. Cas returned the favor until they were both down to boxer briefs. "Tell me what to do, baby. Show me how to please you." Dean hooked a finger in the waistband and slowly freed Cas' erection.  
Cas kicked the fabric to the floor. Dean took a moment to admire the man beneath him. "You're so beautiful, baby."

Dean started placing tender kisses all over Castiel's face and along his jaw. He gently nipped at Cas' earlobe before sucking and biting at his neck. He traced his tongue along Cas' collarbone and throat. Cas was whimpering and squirming beneath him.  
"Dean," he moaned. "Take them off. I want to see you." Dean eagerly complied with the request. He sucked in his breath when he felt the warmth of Cas' hand around him and a thumb pass over the head. 

"I'm not going to last if you keep touching me. I don't want to come till you come." Cas nodded and released Dean. He reached blindly for the nightstand instead. Dean took the hint and found what they needed. "I take it you're still up for this?" Dean asked, showing him the bottle of lube.

"You need to prepare me, Dean. With your fingers. It will be easier for me to take you in."

Dean reached for a pillow and lifted Cas' hips. Cas drew his knees up to expose himself to Dean. "I don't want to hurt you. You tell me to stop and I'll stop." He put a dab of the liquid on hid thumb and slowly circled Cas' puckered hole with it. Cas moaned when he applied a little bit of pressure. Dean coated a finger and pressed again until he breached the tight ring of muscle. He eased into the smooth, velvet heat. Cas cried out and Dean pulled out in a panic. "No, Dean. It feels good." 

Dean hesitantly entered him again. When he felt the muscles relax Cas begged him for another finger. He worked in and out, scissoring to open him up. Cas insisted on a third. "You're a large man, Dean." He said. Dean added more lube and another digit. Cas was panting and moving his hips to meet Dean's fingers. "I'm ready now. I want you so bad. Want you inside, Dean." He was breathless already.

He whined when Dean withdrew and left him empty. Dean went back for the drawer but Cas grabbed his arm. "We don't need those. I used a little mojo. We're good." Dean nodded and slicked himself up. He'd never gone without protection. He lined himself up and eased the tip in. Dean could feel Cas tense then release around him. He took his time sinking in to the hilt.

  
"Cas you feel so good, so hot, so tight. Gonna be hard not to come." Dean leaned forward to kiss him. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and told him to move. Dean eased back as slowly as he'd entered. He rolled his hips to sink back in. "You okay, baby?" Cas begged him to keep going.

They found a rhythm meeting each other and Dean was trying to hold back. He wanted it to last, to be inside Cas for as long as possible. He'd never felt this connected to anyone before. They kept staring into each other's eyes when they weren't kissing. Dean was completely focused on making Cas feel loved and desired. 

"I'm going to touch you now, Cas. I want you to come with me." He reached between them and thumbed some of Cas' leaking precum around to make his hand glide over the swollen shaft. He didn't count the strokes but it didn't take many before Cas was crying out his name and emptying a hot load on his stomach. Dean felt muscles contract hard around him, sending him over the edge. He rode out his own orgasm before collapsing onto Cas. He let his softened member slide out.

"I love you so much, Cas," Dean kissed him again. "How do you feel?" He caressed his face and hair. Cas was smiling at him.

"I feel wonderful, Dean. That was better than anything I had imagined." He placed his hand over where his mark would be on Dean's arm. "I love you, Dean. You made me feel...special, like the only person in the world."

"You are, baby. You are my world." Dean wished they didn't have to move but the cooling goo between them needed to be dealt with. Dean went back into his nightstand for the baby wipes. They were cold against their skin but they didn't have to leave the bed. Once they were snuggled under the covers they didn't have to leave each other's arms. It was the best sleep either man had ever gotten.

Sam just smiled when he saw them come out of Dean's room together the next morning. "Need help moving Cas' stuff in there?" He sipped his coffee and noted the dark purple hickey on Cas' neck. Dean and Cas looked at each other and shrugged. They were officially cohabiting by the end of the day.

After weeks of blissful couplehood Dean had an important decision to make. He never wanted Cas to have another doubt about himself or what he meant to Dean. He thought about talking it over with Sam but he'd get too excited and give it away. He did pay a visit to Mildred at the retirement home. He'd wanted to tell her his pining days were over and that she was right about following his heart. She gushed over the pictures he showed her of him and Cas together on his phone. She was an awesome lady and he promised to bring Cas with him the next time he visited.

Under the stars, he told his mother all about Cas and how he wished she was still there. He told her he wanted to use her ring, the one he wore on his right hand, to propose to the love of his life. She would have been so happy for him. He hoped John would be too. He'd have a partner to always have his six and someone who loved Sam like a brother. He thought about how excited Charlie would be. Bobby and Ellen would probably cry. Jo and Kevin would have an awkward hook up at his wedding.

When Sam and Cas came home later, they had brought pie for Dean. He didn't answer so Cas went looking in their room. There was a note on the bed for him to meet Dean in the flower garden they had planted. Cas thought he'd find Dean naked on a blanket for a sexy surprise.

There was Dean, fully clothed, leaning against the birdbath in the center of the flower bed. The moon was full and fireflies were flickering. "Hello, Dean," Cas greeted him. 

"Hey, Cas. Enjoy the movie?"

"Yes. It was quite intriguing. We brought you pie."

"Thanks, babe. You're awesome." Dean leaned forward for a kiss.

"What are we doing in our garden?"

"It's beautiful out here tonight and we are surrounded by something beautiful we made together. I thought this would be the perfect place," he dropped to one knee and took Cas' hand, "to tell you how much I love you and to promise you that I will forever. In this life and whatever we go to after, I want to spend it all with you. Will you, Castiel, marry me?" He held up the silver band and Cas could see tears on Dean's face in the moonlight.

"Of course I will, Dean. I've always been yours." His hand shook as Dean slipped on the ring. "This...this was your mother's, Dean. I can't..."

"Yes, you can. It's what she would have wanted." Dean kissed Cas' newly adorned finger. "Come on, let's go tell Sammy and pack our bags."

"Pack? Where are we going?"

"Vegas, baby," Dean grinned at him. "Let's go get married!"

 


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas accepted Dean's proposal and they set out toward Vegas for a quickie wedding

Dean took Cas by the hand and led him back to the bunker. Sam was already in his room and Dean almost burst in. Cas convinced him to knock instead. Sam knew better than to walk on on them. He flung the door open expecting an emergency.

"What is it? You guys okay?"

Dean pushed past him. "I should have talked to you about it but I asked Cas to marry me and he said yes," he blurted out in one breath. He paced a little. He was excited, nervous, a little manic maybe. He wanted his little brother's blessing. He wanted to pile into Baby haul ass to a cheesy little Chapel in Vegas to get married before he did something stupid like talk himself out of it.

Dean hit the bed hard when the moose tackled him. Sam was laughing and hugging him. He couldn't breath until he kicked Sam off to the floor.

"Dean, this is great! I'm so happy for you!" Sam walked on his knees over to Cas and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Dean wants us to go to Vegas." Cas told him.

"Vegas?" Sam looked over at his brother.

"Well, yeah. We're the only family we got and I ain't a Bridezilla so why not?"

"Is that what you want, Cas?" Sam knew Dean could make impulsive decisions without consulting everyone involved.

"I wish to be wed to your brother. Nothing else is of import." Cas smiled at his soon to be husband.

"I'm guessing Dean would like to do this...now?" Sam didn't wait for the answer. He reached under his bed and pulled out a bag. "Suits, flannel, or cheesy ruffle tuxes?"

Dean hadn't thought about that. He hadn't thought anything through really. He'd been through Sam's sham wedding with Becky. There would be video and pictures. Cas deserved for their wedding to be special and not a joke. "High society tux. Only getting hitched once and we're doing it in style."

Sam looked impressed. They would have to rent when they got there since they hadn't needed tuxes for jobs in ages. "Rings?"

"Pick 'em when we get there." Dean came back. "All I know is by this time tomorrow night Cas is going to be officially a Winchester."

**********

They took turns napping and driving. With a couple stops they made it to Vegas in about a day. Their first stop was to get a license. Dean Winchester and James Castiel Novak were legal to wed in Nevada. Next stop was a pawn shop off the strip to find rings. It was actually Cas' idea. He was looking for something classy, antique. Dean liked the sound of that.

Sam tracked down a tux rental place that actually had some for the six foot and over crowd. He insisted on being the go between so the grooms wouldn't see each other all dressed up before the ceremony. He even insisted the drinks and the celebrity drag show he got free tickets for was the bachelor party. They were going to get at least a couple traditions in for the least traditional couple.

They decided Cas would be the one waiting at the altar so Sam could walk his brother down the aisle and give him away. "Fools Rush In" started playing to queue them. Cas was standing next to a man in a white Elvis jumpsuit. Sam stifled a laugh but Dean just smiled and cried. It was years ago that Cas had asked him if he liked Elvis. "I can dig Elvis," he'd said.

Sam gave Cas a big hug and took a step to the side behind his brother. He barely registered the vows they were exchanging because his mind had drifted away to a "what-if". If Dean could find his soul mate then he still had time to find his. Dean nudged him out of the daydream to ask for the rings.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Dean told Cas as he slipped the antique silver band up against his mother's ring.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Cas said, slipping a silver and black onyx ring on Dean's finger. Really all he could see through his misty eyes was Dean's face.

Elvis pronounced them married by the State of Nevada and presented them with their certificate after their fairly chaste kiss. Their photographer tossed a handful of glitter at them and told them if they waited around a little bit she'd burn their wedding video on a disc. Sam snapped a few candid shots with his phone so he could send one to Jody later. She was never going to believe this.

"How's it feel to be a married man, Dean?"

"Awesome, Sammy." Dean couldn't stop smiling. "Best feeling in the world."

They started walking back to the car and heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, boys."

"Crowley? You stalking me?" Dean snarked.

"Actually I was already in town on business. Lots of deals made in Sin City. I came to collect on a few and drum up some new business. Always a fight to fix and what not. Auditioning for the All Male Revue? Breakaway suits and glitter?"

Dean slid his arm around Cas' waist and pulled him close. He held up his left hand and wagged his finger. "Eloped."

"I see. Glad Bobby's not still about. Would have owed him quite a bit 'o quid. Didn't think you had the bullocks, Squirrel." Crowley turned to Sam. "Moose." He turned to leave then stopped. He pulled out two key card and handed them to Dean. "Penthouse suite for the newlyweds. Couple floors down for Sam." He snapped his fingers and disappeared before any of them could utter a word.

Dean gave his "meh" face and got in the Impala. Free suite at the Bellagio. Better than a heart-shaped bed in a one story motel by the airport. Besides, he couldn't wait to start the honeymoon.


	3. The Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to consummate!

Dean didn't even get to see the room before Cas had him pinned against the wall. He dropped his bag to the floor to free both his hands. It took a lot of control to not rip and tear at the rented tuxedos. He needed to slow it down a little. "Baby, we got all night to properly defile this room. We haven't had our first dance yet." He pushed away from the wall and twirled Cas into the room. 

"I can't help it, Dean. I wish to consummate our marriage." Cas started kissing his neck. He'd easily plucked away the bow tie and unbuttoned his shirt collar. Dean was melting when Cas sucked at his collarbone.

"Did I tell you how fuckin' hot you look in a tux?" Dean moaned. He fell back against a mirror and Cas worked to free him from his pants. He palmed Dean's sensitive cock through the satin fabric.

"Panties?" Cas knelt down to nuzzle Dean before hooking his finger in the pink bikini strings. "You know these barely cover that beautiful, thick cock of yours." He met the base with his flattened tongue and worked up Dean's shaft. He cupped Dean's balls and took the head in his mouth.

"Oh fuck," Dean growled. He instinctively grabbed a handful of Cas' wild hair. He hissed in his breath. Cas was sacking his dick like he was mad at it. He could already feel his balls tighten. "So close. Feels so good."

Cas pulled away. "Should we get to the bed?" He shed his shirt and coat. He helped Dean step out of his shoes, pants, and panties. Dean nodded and pulled Cas up. He picked up his bag with the lube in it. When they stumbled to the bed he positioned himself on his back and pulled Cas on top of him.

"I know it's been awhile but tonight I need to feel you inside of me. I want you to take me, Cas. Make me yours." Dean pulled Cas down for hard kiss, sucking his tongue and pulling his bottom lip with his teeth. Cas attacked Dean's neck, biting just short of breaking skin and sacking a deep purple bruise.

"You ARE mine!" Cas sat back to retrieve the lube. Dean usually topped but he also loved submitting and letting Cas dominate him. He spread his legs to give Cas access. His husband wasted no time spreading the cool liquid and breaching him with one finger. Dean liked it a little rough so he'd barely gotten used to the first before Cas added the second finger. 

Cas slicked himself as he added a third finger. He knew Dean didn't need as much prep as he did. Dean liked a little pain. He pulled out his fingers and lined himself up for the thrust. "Castiel!" Dean cried out when he pushed his full length in. He gave Dean no time to adjust before rolling his hips in a hard and fast rhythm. "Cas, Cas..." he panted as he was pounded into the mattress.

"Say my name, Dean. I want to hear it," he reached between them to stroke Dean to orgasm.

"Cas..Cas Winchester. You're Cas Winchester!" Dean's back arched when he came, driving him down hard on Cas. His husband grabbed his hips and drove in deep a few more thrusts before filling him with a hot load. Sweat dripped down on Dean from Cas' brow. He pulled out and collapsed onto his back next to Dean on the oversized bed.

"I love you so much, Dean," he managed in his raspy voice. He looked over into Dean's eyes. He saw love and lust and complete satisfaction in the perfect green gems staring back at him.

"And I love you so much, Cas. I believe we are officially consummated. As soon as I can feel my legs again we may have to spread the news of our blessed union to the shower." Dean reached over to take Cas' hand and admired the rings nestled together on it. "We did it, babe. We're really us now."

"Yes we are. I never thought I would experience any of this. Being in love, being loved, making love...sharing my life and a last name with someone. I will never take for granted how precious what we have is."

"That's probably the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, Cas. I promise to never take us for granted either."

They lay like that for a little longer, just smiling at each other and holding hands. Dean was reluctant to get up and move but he really needed to get cleaned off. Cas followed him to the enormous marble tiled shower and promised to behave himself. They had spied the hot tub and Dean told him he just needed a little time to bounce back and they could make love there next.

There was a room service cart waiting for them when they came out in their plush robes. A bottle of champagne was nestled in a silver ice bucket and under the cloche was a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. Cas read the card.

"Thank you for giving me another brother. I love you both, Sam."


	4. Waking Up to Mr. Winchester

"Good morning, Mr. Winchester." Dean kissed the back of Cas' shoulder. The man he spooned grumbled something in response. "Come on, Grumpy Cat. It's only three hours till check out time and I want go at least two more rounds before we leave."

Cas sighed. He wasn't a morning person at all. He pushed back the heavy comforter and got out of bed. "Have room service send up a bucket of coffee," he told Dean as stumbled to the bathroom. He gave him a couple minutes before joining him.

"They were out of the gallon sized servings of espresso so I got us a French press and some bagels. I thought we could sit out on the balcony and pretend we are the rich and famous. You could be this international best-selling author and I am your well kept boy toy." Dean brushed his teeth quickly so he could kiss his husband before breakfast.

"I really like it, you know." Cas kissed him back.

"You like what? The kissing, my hot body, the amazing sex last night...?" Dean was being cute.

"When you call me a Winchester. I mean, you always said I was but now it's real. I feel like a whole person now."

"Oddly enough I feel like a whole person now too." Dean went to kiss him again but the knocking sound interrupted. They quickly covered up.

Cas perked up after his first cup of coffee so Dean decided it was time to be scandalous. He pushed the table away and shoved Cas' chair against the railing. "What are you doing?" Cas seemed confused. Dean knelt down in front of him and opened his robe.

"It's a nice day out. Thought I'd blow my husband so the people down at the pool could hear you screaming my name." 

"Dean...Oh Dean!" He cried out. He wasn't remotely hard yet so Dean's lips went all the way down to the base and sucked hard on the way back to the tip. All of Dean's experience on the receiving end inspired him to try some of his favorite performances on Cas. Dean had Cas fully engorged in seconds   
He took his time, working the head with his tongue. He drooled a little so he could use his hand to pump at the shaft. Cas slid down in his seat and started carding his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean started humming.

"You're driving me crazy, Dean." He picked up his pace and Cas was thrusting up and almost too far down his throat. Dean kept going, knowing Cas was so close he was forgetting they were out in the open. "DEAN!" He cried out. He dug his heels in and arched up in the chair. His grip tightened in Dean's hair. 

Dean swallowed down the little bit of come Cas had to expel. They'd each had several orgasms with little rest and little rehydration. Cas laughed when he caught his breath.

"Better than coffee?" Dean teased.

"Definitely. Now what can I do for you, dear husband?"

Dean pulled the bottle of lube out of his robe pocket. "Turn around, knees in the chair."

"I can go without prep this time. You know how relaxed I get when you make me come first."

Dean laid back on the balcony floor and spread the robe around. He poured a generous amount of liquid in his hand and motioned for Cas to come over. "Ride me, Cas. Nice and slow 'cause I ain't gonna last." He reached to at least lube Cas a little before he straddled him and sank down. Cas leaned forward and rolled his hips. Dean grabbed Cas' thighs. "Just a little more, baby," he coaxed. He sat up and pulled Cas' legs around his waist. They clung to each other and rode out Dean's climax.

"Perfect way to start the day, Cas." Dean gave him a tender kiss and kept him in a tight embrace. "I wish it could be like this all the time. Room service, very public displays of our affection."

"It's nice, but I already miss our bed. And Kansas probably isn't the best venue for exhibitionism."

"Okay, I miss our bed, too. But we could still go to a drive-in movie, park in the last row, and fog up Baby's windows. Not quite a penthouse balcony, though."

Cas climbed up off of Dean and offered him a hand up. "Let's go take another ridiculously long shower and go home, Dean."

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Winchester." Dean gave Cas a playful slap on the ass. "Hey," he spun him around. "I love you." Dean kissed him again.

"I love you too, Dean."


	5. Epilogue

"She's going to be very upset with me, Dean. We should have called her." Cas was freaking out and pacing frantically. 

"Babe, calm down. Sam didn't send the picture to Jody, he just said he was going to. We can still go and tell Claire in person." Dean stopped Cas and tried to get him to be still for a moment.

"I've been trying to have a relationship with her and I'm afraid she'll think we lied to her." 

"Castiel Winchester, look at me. Claire is not going to be mad at you. We didn't lie to her. We just haven't told her yet. She's going to be happy for us."

Dean pulled his husband in for a hug. Cas relaxed into his arms a little. In their rush to get married they had forgotten to call Jody and the the girls. Sioux Falls wasn't really that far so they could postpone settling back in at home if it would make Cas feel better to go.

"I'm sorry. I panicked. You're right, Dean. We can call her and if she's okay with it we can go visit and have a nice dinner."

Dean lifted Cas' face for a kiss. Their hug turned into some impromptu groping in the library.

"You have a room, you know," Sam interrupted. He really didn't mind the couple being affectionate around him but it was his duty as the younger brother to bust Dean's balls over it. He'd actually never seen Dean in love before Cas. 

"But we thought you'd like a show with dinner," Dean teased. 

"I'm good, thanks. Listen, Cas, I didn't mean to upset you over the pictures. I won't send any to Jody until you get a chance to talk to Claire."

"About that, Sammy. Could you set us up to Skype when they're all home?" Dean figured it was close to sitting down face to face. Sam sent a quick text to Jody and turned his laptop on.

"Alex has a lab but Claire just got home. You okay with that?"

"Yeah, man, set it up." Dean primped himself and Cas a little. Cas had gotten used to casual wear but got self conscious when it wasn't just the three of them. 

"Jody, hey! How are you?" Sam spoke into the camera. Jody's face was on the monitor. Claire joined her.

"Good, we're good. Wasn't expecting a social call from you boys. How's things on your end?" Jody asked. She was smiling but she looked like she was prepared for bad news.

"Um, hey, Jody, Claire," Dean moved into view. "We have some news and we wanted to share it with you." Sam moved out of the way for Dean to sit in front of the laptop. Dean held up his left hand for them to see.

Jody squealed. "Dean! You got married! Oh my gosh I don't believe it. When? Who?" Claire continued to look bored.

"Couple days ago in Vegas. And uh..." Dean pulled Cas into his lap and kissed his cheek.

"Dad? I mean, Cas?" Claire's jaw dropped.

"Please don't be mad, Claire. It was very sudden and I'm so sorry I didn't call you first." Cas' face frowned.

"I'm not mad. I knew you guys had a...thing. Wow, married. And Dean Winchester is my step-dad. Awesome." She kept her angst teen persona going but there was a smile working at the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah, so that's what we wanted to tell you and if it's cool we wanna come out soon and all go out for dinner to celebrate." Dean was still hanging onto a squirming Cas.

"Sounds great to me, guys. Oh! I'm so happy for you. I need pictures. Tell me you have pictures."

"Tons, Jody. And a video. Sam will send you copies," Dean promised. They all said their goodbyes and Sam emailed files to Jody when Skype cut off. 

"Happy now, babe?" Dean asked Cas. He put his hand in the back pocket of his jeans and gave a little squeeze.

"Thank you, Dean. Reason four million and seven why I love you." He gave Dean a peck on his neck.

"I lost count of how many reasons I got to love you." Dean smiled.

"Time for bed, Mr. Winchester?"

"I do believe it is, Mr. Winchester."


End file.
